


这一夜无事发生

by light_and_warm



Series: 溺爱（Cosset） [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm
Summary: *完全不知道在写什么的玩意儿……一点都不好吃的腿肉，充满了个人意识的东西，并且写到最后不想写了（……）
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: 溺爱（Cosset） [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603027
Kudos: 19





	这一夜无事发生

德拉科曾经养过一只猫，黑色毛皮，抱在怀里很舒服，衬得他的皮肤更加白皙。那是潘西送给他的生日礼物，实际上他并不喜欢养宠物，但没有想到合适的方法拒绝，于是便把它在身边留了短短几天。他不记得有多短，但确实短得惊人，短到他还没想好给它起什么名字，短到他还没来得及对它升起怜惜之情，所以当它突兀地消失的时候，他也不惋惜，只是感到恐惧。  
他知道这是谁干的，虽然没有人会怀疑那个人。  
“你见到我的猫了吗，里德尔？”那天他趴在床底倒腾了许久，最后灰头土脸地坐在地上，不停地打喷嚏。那个男孩懒洋洋地躺在床上看书，眼皮抬也没抬：“没有。”  
“真的没有？”德拉科皱着眉将蜘蛛网从衣服上抓下来，把外套脱了扔在柜子上。他朝里德尔床铺望去，以他的角度只能看见深绿色的床帘。  
“我不想说第二次。”男孩的声音从床帘后头传来，以及书本翻页的声音。  
但他还是不相信。那只黑猫很乖，从来不会随便乱跑——除非有人引诱它，但他从没告诉别人那个方法是什么。  
偷走一只猫很容易，编谎言也很容易。德拉科见过无数次里德尔撒谎，他说谎话的时候和平时没什么两样，眼睛依然又冷又摄人，也许有时候是温和的，但那都是伪装的假象；在老师面前谦逊地低着头，面带微笑，他的神态便是最好的辩词。  
“它很乖的，不会乱跑。”德拉科说道。  
然而那人没有再搭理他，德拉科只好认栽，寄希望于猫真的只是不小心跑出去了，过几天还会回来。  
里德尔没有养过宠物，他说那是一种累赘，他不会花心思在累赘身上。他连猫头鹰都没有，因为也没有能让他寄信的对象。德拉科知道他在孤儿院出生，他的爸妈在刚出生的时候就抛弃了他。也许他应该对他有所怜悯，但德拉科相信这是让里德尔更加恼火的东西，所以他很乐意在他面前炫耀他的爸妈有多关心他。  
“我妈妈又给我寄了一大包高级奶糖，我觉得一个星期都吃不完。”他得意洋洋地在餐桌前将包装纸拆开，周围的同学都用羡慕的目光看着他，“哦，我知道你们也想尝尝，但是下次吧，下次我让我妈妈再多装一点儿——”  
他偷偷地瞄向坐在另一头的男孩，他正不紧不慢地切着面包，仿佛一点都没有听到这儿的动静。他起身背上书包向外走去，几个男生立刻跟上了他，一同离开礼堂。德拉科皱了皱眉头，莫名有些不快。他将桌子上的糖果收起来塞进书包里，也起身离开了。  
后来德拉科果然带了一大堆糖果分给斯莱特林们，但不知为何漏过了里德尔。他倒不是刻意针对他，只是觉得他不需要——谁会觉得早熟又理智的里德尔会需要糖？也许他在乎成绩、更高深的魔法知识和人际网，但糖这种甜蜜柔软的东西显然不在此列。  
德拉科以为里德尔不会在意，他看起来也确实不在意，到他后来才明白这个深沉又小心眼的男孩把每一笔账都记得清清楚楚。  
他在魔药课上被人从后面推了一把，桌子上的所有药剂都滚下来落在地上砸碎了，回头看去时却什么也没发现；他刚写完的作业总是不翼而飞，这导致他吃了好几个禁闭，甚至错过了一次魁地奇比赛。那次他们在休息室里庆祝斯莱特林大获全胜，德拉科好几次想挤进去和他们一起嘲笑格兰芬多，但却总是被有意无意地推出来，险些摔倒在地，可没有人在乎。他站在人群外茫然地注视着那群人，他们的脸忽然都显得如此模糊而遥远，如同一个个陌生的塑像。他后退一步，跌坐在扶手椅中，巨型大章鱼正在黑湖中游荡，它长长的触手随着水波飘浮着，冷冷的影子挂到他脸上来，像是将人打晕了装进布袋里，所有的声音都过滤成了又闷又重的嘲讽。  
他这才知道他是被排挤了。  
哦，他被排挤了。他坐在床上独自整理书包，昨晚的作业又消失了。他忽然有些想哭。  
可是为什么？  
他习惯了被人簇拥着的生活，也深深地享受着。他觉得自己是与众不同的，可现在一切附加分都失去了方向。他站在走廊边呆呆地望着远处的魁地奇球场，他已经被赶出来了，因为他没空参加训练。他的生活就像多米诺骨牌，推翻了一块便节节崩塌。当他站在那儿面对着一群格兰芬多的时候，他的底气一点一点流失了。他在想他是在抗争什么呢？他的挣扎有什么意义呢？  
有一天他掀开了里德尔的床帘，因为他的猫跳到了他的床上。它还很小，就这样跳进了一个黑篮子里，失去了长大的机会。  
里德尔躺在床上看书，他伸长了腿，看着德拉科趴在床边伸手去抓那只猫。他蹙着眉，脸似乎比以前更瘦削了一些，手臂也细了，但丝毫没有收敛自己的神气的意思。他讨厌这种人，他们一出生就拥有一切，骨子里就带着傲气。他也有傲气，但那是不一样的，虽然他也说不出是哪里不一样。但他不羡慕他们，他只在乎他们有没有用，能不能给他以后的前途铺路。  
他讨好那些教授，用各种手段笼络人心；原本德拉科也在他结交的范畴之内，虽然他不喜欢他，但让他有好感的人本来就很少。可是那天早晨他冒着雪从图书馆里回来，他那儿呆了一整夜，为了一个计划竭尽心力。他一打开门就看见德拉科靠在床边打着哈欠穿袜子，床边堆满了没吃完的零食。他的作业随随便便放在桌子上，用孔雀羽毛做的羽毛笔绚丽而耀眼。  
这本来是很正常的一幕，可不知为何刺伤了他的眼睛。德拉科跳着脚找拖鞋的时候他面无表情地从他身边走过，拉上了床帘。  
他伸长手去够那只猫，他无动于衷地看着他，内心有种想把他踢下床的冲动，但又想看看他到底会怎么做。那只猫跳上了他放书的小架子，用爪子拨弄了一把，那些书便从架子上哗啦啦倒下来，夹在中间的一堆羊皮纸也落下来，其中有几张飘在了他的膝盖上。  
“啊，呃——对不起——”德拉科显得有些为难，他手忙脚乱地收拾着堆在他床上的书本和纸张，仿佛忘了自己是个巫师。里德尔没有说话，他沉默地看着他收拾着，仿佛什么也没有发生。  
德拉科的手渐渐慢了下来，他拿起一张羊皮纸打量着，脸色发白，指尖微微颤抖。  
里德尔扬起眉，从他手中抽过羊皮纸，随意地看了一眼。只是篇普通的论文，当然。  
“是你偷的？”男孩瞪着他，问道，他的声音变得尖锐刺耳，“你偷了我的论文？”  
“不是我偷的，我只是让你看到了它。”他平静地说道，眯起眼睛。  
“你撒谎，就是你偷的！你害我被老师关禁闭，你这个——”他没有把话说完，因为里德尔懒洋洋地挥了挥魔杖便让他闭上了嘴。他靠近他，拍了拍他的脸，低声说道：“不服气，嗯？”  
男孩怒视着他，那双眼睛显得格外亮。他见多了这种眼神，愤怒不甘，但是一无是处。他能做到什么呢？他什么也做不到。  
“从这里滚下去，马尔福。”他冷冷地说道，“不然就让你一辈子都说不了话。”  
德拉科怔了一秒，脸色又红又白。他显得极为错愕，又有些委屈，似乎不知道该怎么办才好。但很快他就恢复了以往的那种恶狠狠的神气，指了指自己的嘴示意他要说话，里德尔解除了魔法。  
“帮我抓一下那只猫，”他说道，用一种理所应当的命令口吻，“它跑到你床上了。”  
里德尔以为他会哭，他很清楚这种刻意用强大的外表包装自己的人往往内心无比脆弱。但德拉科没有，他转身就把这件事告诉了院长，这种不识时务的行为令他极为火大。  
“汤姆，德拉科说你偷走了他的论文？”那个肥胖的中年男子坐在办公桌前严肃地看着他们，指头上还沾着糖霜。  
“抱歉，教授。我想德拉科一定是误会了。”他压下内心的恼火，微笑着说道，“上次我在图书馆书架的夹缝里发现了它们，还没来得及告诉他。我想一定有人故意藏起来了，说不定德拉科有一个我们都不知道的敌人。”  
“什么？你别瞎说，我哪有什么敌人——”男孩马上叫了起来，里德尔扭头看向他，眼中闪过一瞬的阴冷，但立刻就消失了。  
“但我们无冤无仇，我为什么要偷你的论文？”他说道，懒懒地靠在沙发上，又转过头不看他了，直视着斯拉格霍恩教授，“抱歉教授，我能理解德拉科对我有些意见，身为室友我们平时的交流不够，这一点我以后会注意。我保证以后——不会出现这样的误会。”  
斯拉格霍恩点点头，看向德拉科，问道：“德拉科，你想想看平时是不是得罪了什么人？”  
“这……”德拉科也有些不确定了，他低头看着自己的脚尖，又偷偷看向里德尔，后者一副云淡风轻的表情，这让他感到无比气馁，“可能是那群格兰芬多吧，我想。”  
“好吧，既然这样，那你们先回去吧。有什么问题再来告诉我。”他挥了挥手，里德尔和德拉科不得不起身离开。他们刚走过拐角德拉科就张开手拦住了他，看着他说道：“我还是觉得是你，里德尔。”  
“不错的推理，马尔福。”他扬起眉。  
“你到底为什么这么做？”男孩又恼怒又困惑，“我惹你了吗？”  
“没有。所以让开，马尔福。”  
“你这个伪君子，在老师面前一个样子，在我们面前——”  
他蓦然转身按着他的肩膀将他推在墙壁上，手掌下滑箍住了他的手臂，居高临下地俯视着他。德拉科一下子闭上了嘴，呆呆地看着他。他似乎吓坏了。  
“别挑战我的耐心，马尔福。我没有责任容忍你。”他一字一句慢慢说道，扯了扯嘴角，“你以为你是谁？”  
的确，他和他无冤无仇，他只是他人生中的一个不起眼的过客，是死是活都和他没关系。但他不可避免地注意到他看起来没有以前那么光芒四射了，他的下巴比以前更尖，脖子似乎一掐就能断。  
“我说得有错吗？”在愣怔了几秒后，德拉科尖叫道，他依然如此不识时务，里德尔很想知道他还能撑多久，“你本来就是这样的，别以为我看不出来——其他人能被你蒙蔽，我才不会——”  
他不会？他在内心冷笑，他不会？那是因为他故意把这一面让他看到，不然欺骗一个天真的男孩难道会比蒙骗教授难吗？他不想在他面前伪装，因为他讨厌他。他讨厌德拉科·马尔福，他想夺走他的一切——  
一个笑得如此惬意的人，凭什么他能这样无忧无虑地活着，只想着这些肤浅的东西？他依赖着他的父母，这恰巧是他最为鄙夷的，他不依靠任何人，他一个人就能成为魔王。  
“是啊，你不会被蒙蔽，”他慢慢地说道，声音低柔得可怕，如同丝绸，“你比其他人都有能耐，马尔福。知道这意味着什么吗？”  
“什么？”  
他轻笑了一声，没有回答，推开他离开了。

首先死掉的是他的猫。他拥有它不到一个星期，然后它就消失了，第二天它的尸体在草药棚的土壤里被发现。所有人都尖叫起来，尤其是女生，尤其是潘西，她认出那是她送给德拉科的宠物。她扭头去找德拉科，却发现他不见了。  
一整节草药课他都没有出现。  
德拉科躲在厕所里，看着镜子中憔悴的自己。他没有哭，但他把早上吃的东西都吐出来了，他浑身发抖，总觉得有人在背后盯着他，伺机杀死他。  
他在格兰芬多有几个敌人，但他们不可能会做这种事。他们不是疯子，他也不是，但他知道谁是疯子——就在他的寝室里，躺在那张床帘后，他的猫曾经跑上他的床铺，撞掉了书和羊皮纸。  
他曾在院长面前告过他的状，曾肆无忌惮地顶撞他——他怎么这么愚蠢？  
“疯子，”他喃喃着，摇摇晃晃地走向大门，“真是疯子——”  
他抬起头，疯子正站在走廊上平静地看着他，那双眼睛如同最深的黑夜。  
“不，别过来——”他尖叫道，谁都听得出他声音中的惶恐，“别过来，别过来——”  
“教授，德拉科被吓坏了。”那个人说道，“我送他去校医院吧。”  
“哦！好的，好的，那你就陪他去吧。”他绝望地听见那个老教授这样说道，如同遥远的钟声敲着他的脑颅。男孩走来握住了他的一只手臂，他挣扎着，可身体成了软绵绵的面条，只能被那有力的臂膀拖着走。那人边走边安慰着他，那声音温柔至极，如同潺潺的水流，他在他身边说着放松、没事了，已经没事了……他毫不怀疑每个女生听见了都会沉溺其中，可他只感到更深的害怕——他在被拖入地狱，从此再也逃不出来。  
他被扶到了一张冰冷的床上，比寝室的床要硬得多。他沉浸在幻觉中，固执地认为有人要伤害他……消失的论文，隐隐约约的议论，惨死的猫……温暖的手掌轻轻抚摸着他的头发，如同他将黑猫抱在怀里，一下一下梳理它的毛发……这种感觉太舒服了，比想象中要舒服得多，他无意识地往那个人怀里凑了凑，蜷缩成一团。然后他拍着他的背，像是击打沙漠的热风。他呼吸着，将自己缩成小小的粒子，沉浸在永无止尽的风暴中。  
有人推开了病房的门，在他耳旁说着什么，打破了寂静。德拉科感到不满，他不想停止，不想醒来，但那只安抚着他的手停下了，轻轻抬起他的下巴。  
“把袖子卷起来，德拉科。”他说道。  
“不，我觉得很累……”  
“打完针再睡。”他的声音太温柔了，也太好听了，带着一种不容反抗的力度感。德拉科不得不直起身，哼哼着把袖子拉起来，这才看清了庞弗雷夫人手中的针管。  
“这——这是什么？”他结结巴巴地问道，一脸惊恐。  
“镇定剂。”背后的人似乎笑了一声，蒙住了他的眼。  
“我不需要，我想回去——”  
“乖。”他摸了摸他的耳朵，德拉科瑟缩了一下。  
打针的时候他全身紧绷着，几乎不敢呼吸。并不痛，但他还是不喜欢，给他一种被支配的错觉。  
德拉科静静地躺在床上，他的知觉这才回来了。他感到痛，感到害怕，那个人要杀他。他杀死了他的猫，下一个就是他。猫血无声无息地渗进泥土里，散发出浓浓的腥气。他的喉咙被掐住了，呼吸离他而去。  
从那天以后他不敢和他说话，连对视都显得惊慌。他把所有的零食都搬到柜子里锁好，用被子将自己裹成一团。可这样还是感到害怕，他不敢一个人去盥洗室，但没人会陪他一起去——他的朋友似乎在一瞬间都消失殆尽了，在他需要的时候他们从来不会出现。  
不，这样不对。他叹息着，将脸埋在手心，不对，不对，不能再这样下去了。  
那天下午他拉开了他的床帘，有些忐忑地与他对视。他很久没有和他说过话了，实际上这几天他并没有受到刁难，但他的灵魂倍受折磨。  
“里德尔，”他说道，坐在床铺上，小心翼翼地观察着他的神色，“我的猫跑到你的床上去了。”  
“你的猫死了，马尔福。”男孩冷冷地说道。德拉科的脸白了一瞬。  
“求你放过它，”他说道，“放过它，里德尔。”  
“我听不懂你在说什么。”  
“不，你知道我是什么意思。”  
“我不知道。”  
“求你——”  
“很明显你对我有偏见，马尔福。我答应过院长不会再让误会发生，所以我向你解释清楚几件事。”里德尔放下手中的书，面对着他，捏住了他柔软的下巴，“我不知道你的猫是怎么死的；你的论文和我没关系；我好心带你去校医院不是为了让你恩将仇报的，马尔福。”  
“不，我没有恩将仇报——”他觉得自己的下颌几乎要裂开了，可他生不起一丝愤怒。只有恐惧，只有害怕，他微微前倾，哀求地望着他。  
“不，你做了。你告诉别人我根本不配这些夸奖，是不是？”冰冷的声音在耳旁阴恻恻地响着，如同蛇的嘶响，德拉科无由来地想起年级中曾经风行一时的传言：里德尔会蛇佬腔，他是斯莱特林的继承人。他让所有斯莱特林都对他心服口服，可自己居然质问过他。  
“不是，我没有。”他摇着头，讨好地看着他，“你值得这一切，里德尔。你是斯莱特林的继承人。”  
里德尔看着他，他曾在无数人脸上见过一样的表情，他们敬仰他，害怕他，不得不讨好他，希望他能带给他们想要的东西……权力、财富、地位，抓住了这些他便抓住了人性。但还是不够，他的灵魂依然空荡荡的，他隐约明白有什么东西是他永远都得不到的，他的出生就是一场悲剧。  
他低下头，吻住了那颤抖的双唇。男孩拼命地仰着头，僵直着身子，深深地呼吸着，仿佛承受不住这种攫取。他是脆弱的，太脆弱了，轻轻一碰就能摧毁。但他也是坚韧的，他捧着他的脸，将他压进自己的怀里，他讨厌这种坚韧。他讨厌德拉科·马尔福。  
这一夜无事发生，什么共识都没有达成。没有人向另一个人承诺，没有人痛哭流涕，没有人成王，没有人成魔。  
里德尔明白在那个下雪的早晨他碰见的男孩又回来了。  
德拉科把他的零食从柜子里重新抱了出来，懒懒地坐在桌子前写作业。他的论文又随处乱放，用一只漂亮的羽毛笔别着，他交叠着腿趴在桌面上睡觉。  
一点都没长记性，里德尔想，他忘了自己曾经遭遇过什么，忘了那种植入骨髓的恐惧，忘了他在无意识中释放的叫喊。他都忘掉了，那一夜什么也没发生。  
但那一夜也什么都发生了。他的男孩回来了。  
德拉科显然觉得一切已经解决了，他得到了庇护。他又变得快活起来，恢复了那副神气的面孔，对其他人颐指气使。以前他讨厌透了他这副嘴脸，但现在他选择漠视。  
有段时间德拉科总是躲避他的眼神，那种躲避非常明显，藏不住他的任何心思。他现在也躲避他的眼神，但又会不甘示弱地转过来，瞪他一眼。  
里德尔开始觉得他的一些小动作又可爱又可笑，有时候只是为了一个面子——他显然把这看得极为重要。他在图书馆自习的时候他会搬一张小椅子过来坐在他旁边和他说话，他不理他，他只好自己瞎捣鼓，故意发出声音引起他的注意。他还是不理他，德拉科便趴在桌上看他的手指，他用来拨弄他嘴唇的手指，他看着看着就睡着了，在梦里黏糊糊地贴着他。  
他们在图书馆里过了一夜。他睡在他的膝盖上，半夜自然地翻身险些滚到地上，里德尔伸手捞起他，将他抱到怀里来。  
德拉科打了个哈欠，慢慢睁开眼坐起身，打量着四周，黑洞洞的墙壁和书桌给他一种极为不安的感觉：“这是……哪儿？”  
“图书馆。”  
“什么？”男孩吃了一惊，“现在几点了？”  
“凌晨三点。”  
“——你在这儿一直呆着？”德拉科震惊地看着他，“你疯了，汤姆。你的作业不是早就写完了吗？”  
“你想回去就自己回去。”  
男孩不吱声了。他坐在他怀里不停地扭动着，也不知在犹豫什么。里德尔忍无可忍地将他推到一边，他又有些不好意思地凑上来，贴着他的手臂。  
“你打算什么时候回去？”他小声问道。  
“别多问，德拉科。”  
“你这样会熬坏身体的。”  
“我没听错吧，德拉科，你在关心我？”里德尔抬起眉，放下手中的笔。  
德拉科的脸有点红，他的小腿蹭着他的腿，这又是一个让里德尔难以理解的小动作。他不清楚他怎么会这么粘人。  
“告诉我，德拉科。”他转过身，直直地望着他，那目光锐利得几乎要将他从内至外完全剥开。德拉科的脸更红了。  
“那又怎么样？”他故意用恶劣的语气说道，“现在确实很晚了，不是吗？我从没见过谁会呆到这么晚，你这是违反校规的。”  
“我不知道，德拉科，原来你这么在乎校规。”他的指尖慢慢地摩挲着他的下巴，低声说道。  
“不，我才不在乎。”德拉科说道，他觉得有点痒，又不敢避开他，“我想睡觉了。我能睡在你大腿上吗？”  
“你的胆子很大。”他懒懒地松开他的下巴，将手伸进他的衣领下。书桌上暖橙色的光照着两人的面容，一面洁白一面黑冷，如同月球的两面。德拉科抱着温暖的那一面，他欺骗自己这是暖的，至少比极地的雪要暖。融融的光烘烤着他的眼皮，他仰起头和他接吻。这是一个尊严的姿态，他想。  
他亮得耀眼，而他在黑暗中听见了所有回声。  
他们在清晨回到宿舍，无声地推开男生寝室的门。厚厚的窗帘依然紧紧拉着，整个房间沉浸在致密的安宁之中。德拉科困得东倒西歪，他紧紧抓着里德尔的手臂才没有横躺在路上。后者把他拖到床上，用被子把他裹紧。德拉科睡了一会儿又觉得太闷了，哼哼着探出头。他隐约看见有一个影子在眼前晃动，那人背对着他，低着头，侧脸温柔而安静。  
醒来后德拉科觉得那一定是自己的错觉。里德尔并不温柔，他的温柔都是伪装的假象。而他对他从来不伪装，他缠着他说话的时候他会很不耐烦地将他推开，他会冷冰冰地拒绝他的请求，他会在他魔咒失败时毫不留情地嘲笑他。他毫无保留地在他身上倾泻他的黑暗面，德拉科受虐般的承受着，他不懂里德尔，也不懂自己。谁能说自己真正了解一个人？就连承认自己的软弱都如此困难。德拉科不愿去想更深层次的东西。

他把最好的糖拿出来与他分享。那是夏夜，星辰最亮的时刻，空气显得浮躁，清冷的幽冥中飘浮着鼓噪的蝉声。  
德拉科靠近他，他认为这是离他最近的时候。里德尔坐在床角看着他靠近，他没有伸手，德拉科也不敢轻举妄动。夜晚是危险的，早晨容许的一切在夜晚全都不算数。他很清楚这其中的门门道道，所以他不说话，只是看着他。  
“糖？”他从他手中拿过一粒糖，德拉科痴迷地看着他修长的指尖刮动着糖纸的褶皱，那绚丽的五彩光芒便映在他的皮肤上，“你吃的糖太多了，德拉科。”  
“你不喜欢吗？”德拉科反问道，斜睨着他。  
“吃糖对牙齿不好。”里德尔将糖纸剥开，轻轻放入口中。然后他俯身将他压在床上，低声说道：“让我检查一下你的牙口，德拉科。”  
这个吻是甜的，他们的舌头勾着那一颗糖。最后他也被他勾走了，吻变得缠绵悱恻，又渐渐静下来，成了黑暗中唯一蓬勃的心跳。  
星辰升至最亮的那一点，他攀着他的身体找回了自我。他从没觉得这有什么不对，他对他的情感从抗拒到畏惧，然后是敬畏，然后是他也理不清的纠缠，他尽情地爱着、恨着，从不流泪，因为里德尔讨厌他的眼泪。但他希望能看见听见他的反应，他真正被他占有时快乐又痛苦的呻吟，他肆虐般地在他身上留下痕迹，这种力度让德拉科感到满足，他从不知道自己的内心隐藏着如此卑劣的缺陷，以至于要用另一种缺陷来换取。  
“太晚了，德拉科，”他在他耳边低低地说道，嘶嘶作响，他感觉耳朵一痛，“现在才知道用糖来补偿我，嗯？”  
德拉科没有回答，因为他按住了他的喉咙。他终于不再那么瘦了，大腿和臀部抚摸着极为舒服。但他的脖子还是那么细，一掐就能断。他没有下手，虽然他窒息的时候后面会收得更紧，但这次他放过了他。  
“叫我那个名字，德拉科。”他命令道，掐着男孩的腿顶得更深了一些。后者迷乱地呻吟着，完全沉溺在欲望中无法自拔。  
“快点，德拉科。”  
德拉科终于睁开眼，他喘息着去摸自己的性器，里德尔阻止了他。  
“德拉科。”他说道，德拉科这才意识到了不对劲。但这种情况太多了，即使他神志不清，但身体依然清楚该做什么。  
“……伏地魔。”他喃喃着，抱着他宽阔的肩膀，“伏地魔。”  
他这才松开他的手，允许他高潮。他们把床榻弄得一团糟，最后甚至弄倒了书架，书本和羊皮纸砸下来堆在他们身上。德拉科慵懒地拨开飞到他脸上的一张羊皮纸，抱怨似的问道：“你那时候为什么要偷我的论文？”  
里德尔没有回答。他望着身下的男孩，他完全赤裸着，分开的双腿容纳着他不被自我接受的罪恶。他本以为自己不需要情感，不需要肉欲，他在这条路上走得越来越远，灵魂残损，越来越不像一个人。而这个人——他用他最鄙夷的东西刺伤了他，他的恼怒和恨都失去了形状。  
但他已经是他的了。他征服了他曾经百般躲避的东西。他不需要情感，不需要依赖，他一个人就能成为魔王，他抛下累赘在漫漫长夜前行——他一直以为它们是累赘。  
“喂，你那时候为什么要偷我的论文？”男孩没听见回应，又问道。  
他把他拉回了原地。  
里德尔压下身，在他的鼻子上咬了一口。  
“你想知道？”  
“嗯……告诉我，汤姆。”  
“不许叫我汤姆。”  
“可是我想叫。”德拉科皱着眉说道，“不过好吧，伏地魔就伏地魔。”  
他把他抱起来，擦拭着他的下身。他的抚摸有着占有的意味，渐渐又成了另一种挑逗，德拉科曲着膝盖坐在他腿上呻吟着，他哀求地看着他。里德尔没有理会，这种眼神他见得太多了。  
“因为憎恶，德拉科。”他说道，毫不客气地再次深入他，男孩抱紧了枕头，将臀抬得更高了一些。  
“这不公平，”他喘息着，“我也讨厌你，汤姆。你——太过分了——”  
他在他的进攻下亢奋地全身颤抖，一次又一次地高潮，说不出话来。里德尔将他的脑袋按到枕头里去，像是一种发泄。  
他没有当真，他想，他以为自己是在开玩笑。可他什么时候才能长大，什么时候才能明白自己到底在想什么？  
……也许他只能等，但等待太漫长了。在他灰飞烟灭之前，他从来没有等过任何一个人。  
“叫我主人，德拉科。”  
那个夜晚无事发生，什么共识都没有达成。没有人向另一个人承诺，没有人痛哭流涕。  
有人成王，有人疯魔。  
FIN.


End file.
